Memories
by FF Fanatic
Summary: Vincent has magical powers, but how will the rest of AVALANCHE react to them. It has some depressing themes in it. A Yuffentine fic
1. Prologue

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters.  
  
He is the first part of my new story. My other one will get finished so don't worry. This story is a lot more serious than my other one, so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
2 Prologue: The child  
  
The child sat in the corner of the room, with silent tears rolling down his pale cheeks. He wore a loose, white, cotton jumper and white, cotton trousers and his feet were bare. The room he was in had clean white walls and the only object that was in the room, with the boy, was a bed with leather restraints fixed to it.  
  
The boy was about five years old and he hugged his legs, as he stared solemnly at the door on the opposite side of the room. Just then the door slid open and a man and a woman entered, wearing lab coats. They slowly started to approach the boy huddled in the corner.  
  
The boy huddled further into the corner with wide, frightened eyes, desperate to get away from the two people, who had just entered the room. He started to whimper, as the man and woman bent down next to him.  
  
"It's ok. Hush. Don't be afraid," the woman whispered soothingly as she stroked the boy's ebony hair.  
  
She then wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and held him to her. With her other hand she held his left wrist, to her chest, so that he couldn't lash out with it. The man held the boy's right arm in a firm grip. He slid the boy's sleeve up slightly and then pulled a syringe, containing a clear liquid, out of his pocket.  
  
The boy started to struggle when he saw the syringe and his whimpers became sobs. The woman did her best to try and calm the child whilst trying to keep him still.  
  
"Don't struggle. Nothing bad is going to happen. The doctor is just going to give you an injection. It's alright," the woman said as she stared into the boy's terrified eyes.  
  
Her words did little to calm the boy. As the doctor stuck the needle into the boy's arm, the boys sobs turned into screams and he thrashed about within the woman's arms. Fresh tears fell from his eyes as the liquid was injected into him.  
  
Once all the liquid had been injected the doctor removed the needle and put the syringe back into his pocket. He stared at the sobbing child for a while, then he slowly stood up. The boy's thrashing started to cease as the sedative that had been injected into him started to take affect.  
  
The woman gently picked the boy up and carried him over to the bed. She lay him down and looked at the trembling boy for a while before she followed the doctor towards the door. She glanced back at the boy one last time before she left the room.  
  
The boy continued to sob and through his sobs he uttered five, simple words.  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
As the words left his lips he drifted into an uneasy sleep, hoping that one day he could leave the mental institution he was in.  
  
AN – I hope you found that interesting. The next chapter will be up soon. Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 1:Serenady

Disclaimer: I don't any Final Fantasy 7 or any of it's characters etc. Never have. Never will.

Sorrow it took so long to get up. I've had a load of school tests that I have been revising for. I have had to redo this chapter.

Chapter 1:Serenady

(53 years later. The present day.)

Laughter filled Tifa's bar. After the death of Sephiroth, Tifa and Cloud had gone to live in Kalm together and Tifa had opened a new bar, on the ground floor of their house. Right now, however, there were no customers in the bar.

Inside the bar, Tifa and the rest of AVALANCHE were celebrating. It was a year since Sephiroth had been killed and they had all got together at Tifa's bar, to spend a week with their friends and discuss what they had been doing in the last year.

They all sat round a large table that was in the centre of the room. Barrett had Marlene on his lap and was currently talking about how he had become mayor of Corel. Cloud and Tifa sat next to each other with their arms wrapped around each others waist, laughing occasionally at some of Barrett's jokes. Red XIII lay on the floor, swishing his tail from side to side and listening intently to Barrett. Yuffie was sitting to Barrett's left, staring at all the materia that she had acquired in the last year. Cait Sith was making witty comments about what Barrett was talking about and trying to persuade the rest of AVALANCHE to let him read their fortunes. Cid was leaning back on his chair, smoking a cigarette and occasionally adding a comment of his own.

Vincent, however, sat on a bar stool slightly away from the rest of AVALANCHE. His ebony hair was loose and cascaded over his shoulders. His red cloak hung, lightly, on his shoulders and his crimson eyes watched his friends as they laughed and joked. He didn't feel as though he really belonged with the rest of them, laughing and having fun. He sighed to himself as he drummed the metallic fingers of his metal claw on the bar counter. He would always be alone. Or maybe not, he thought as he stood up.

The rest of AVALANCHE suddenly fell silent, as they watched Vincent walk quietly up the stairs, next to the bar, and to the room he would be staying in whilst he was at Tifa's and Cloud's house.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Yuffie said as Vincent's figure disappeared out of sight.

"I don't know, but we should probably just leave him alone," Tifa suggested.

They all nodded in agreement and returned to their conversation.

Back upstairs, Vincent slowly sat on the edge of the bed that was placed in the corner of his temporary bedroom. He gently closed his eyes and suddenly a pale yellow, almost white looking, aura surrounded his body. He let out another sigh.

"Serenady, come," Vincent whispered gently.

The aura surrounding him started to glow brighter, filling the room with an eerie glow. A bright flash of pure, white light flashed in the centre of the room and slowly faded away to reveal a beautiful woman surrounded by a white aura.

The woman had long black hair that fell over her shoulders. She wore a plain white, ankle-length dress that seemed to glow and her feet were bare. The dress had long billowing sleeves and around her waist she wore a blue sash. Her eyes were a light shade of blue and she wore a small golden tiara on her head. Around her neck was a golden necklace. She also had beautiful, white, downy wings.

The woman floated a few centimetres above the ground . She gently looked over at Vincent and smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Vincent."

AN – Who is this mysterious woman? What will AVALANCHE think when they find out she's here? And how did Vincent manage to summon her? Tune into the next exciting instalment of Memories to find out. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2:Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters etc.

Sorry, it took so long to get this chapter up. I have had a very hectic week. Anyway here is the next chapter, so read it and enjoy.

1 Chapter 2: Decision

Vincent's eyes slowly flickered open and he stared at the beautiful, young woman who was floating in front of him. The woman stopped floating and smiled warmly at Vincent. Vincent returned the smile, then he leapt of the bed and hurried over to her. He embraced her in a friendly hug and she wrapped her arms around him in return.

"Oh Serenady, I've missed you so much," Vincent whispered to her.

Serenady smiled at him and stroked Vincent's ebony hair with her left hand.

"I am your guardian, your protector, your friend. Whenever you need me I'll be here," Serenady stated causing Vincent to hug her more tightly.

Eventually Vincent let her go and went to sit back down on the edge of the bed. He patted the cover of the bed, indicating Serenady to have a seat. She sat next to him and stared at the wall opposite for a while, before turning her head to face Vincent.

"So, why have you summoned me?" She asked sweetly.

"I wanted someone to talk to," Vincent replied, looking at his hands that rested in his lap.

"You're surrounded by your friends. You have lots of people to talk to, but you don't talk to them. Why?" Serenady questioned curiously.

"Serenady, I'm not like them. I'm different, you know that. I just … feel uncomfortable talking to them. They don't know that I'm a summoner. How would they act if they found out? At least I know that I can count on you to be there for me always," Vincent replied quietly

"You can always count on me. Now then, what did you want to talk about?" Serenady asked.

"Well anything, really," Vincent answered, turning his head to look at her.

"Ok, then. How have you been?" Serenady asked.

"Alright, I guess. It took a bit of time getting used to all that had changed whilst I was asleep those last thirty years," Vincent stated.

Serenady smiled gently at him. She was glad he had been alright. She blamed herself, slightly, for what had happened in Nibelhiem thirty years ago. She was meant to be Vincent's guardian and she had failed to protect him from Hojo and his twisted experiments. Her smile slowly faded and she looked into Vincent's crimson eyes.

"Vincent?" Serenady said gently.

"Yes?" Vincent asked, realising that something was bothering Serenady by the tone of voice she was using.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

"Sorry? For what?" Vincent questioned worriedly.

"For not being there when you needed me most. For not protecting you from that madman," Serenady answered.

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault? I'm not angry at you," Vincent responded.

"In that case," Serenady stated, "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Lucrieca."

"I know I shouldn't, but I do," Vincent whispered.

"Well, that is the way I feel too. I shouldn't blame myself for what that scientist did to you, but I still do," Serenady said, wrapping an arm around Vincent's waist.

Vincent let out a small laugh.

"I guess we both have trouble not blaming ourselves for things we couldn't prevent," Vincent stated.

Serenady and Vincent continued to talk together. They both felt extremely comfortable when they were together.

Meanwhile the rest of AVALANCHE had finished listening to Barrett's story and were now listening to Cloud instead.

Yuffie looked around the room, realising that something wasn't quite right. Suddenly she realised what was wrong. The barstool where Vincent had been sitting was still vacant. Why hadn't he come back downstairs? Was he alright? Was he feeling ill? Yuffie decided to ask the other members of AVALANCHE.

"Um … guys?" Yuffie said, to gain everyone's attention.

" Yes Yuffie?" Tifa inquired.

"Vincent has been gone for quite awhile. I want to know if he's ok," Yuffie replied, looking at the rest of AVALANCHE to see how they responded to the news.

Everyone looked over to where Vincent had been sitting and then they looked at one another.

"He's probably still in his room," Cloud suggested, reasonably

"Let's go see," Barrett ordered as he stood up from the table.

The others did the same. They filed up the stairs and down the landing towards Vincent's room. Suddenly Barrett, who was at the front of the procession, stopped dead in his tracks. He thought he had heard voices coming from Vincent's room.

"Why did you stop Barrett?" Cloud inquired.

"Listen," Barrett ordered.

Everyone listened carefully. They were all taken aback by what they heard. They could hear Vincent talking as if to another person, but he was the only person in his room. There was only one explanation as to why Vincent was talking.

"I think Vincent's gone insane," Red XIII stated.

"Don't say that!" Yuffie snapped.

"Yuffie he is talking as if there is someone in the room with him, but there is no one there," Barrett reasoned.

"What should we do?" Yuffie responded.

"Seeing as he is mental unstable he may become a danger to himself and others," Cloud answered, solemnly, "So I think the only thing we can do is to send him to a mental institute."

Everyone gasped in surprise, but they all reluctantly agreed. It was for the best.

AN – Well there you have it. Was it good? Please let me know by reviewing. I'm sorry Vinny.

Vincent: You are exceedingly cruel to me.


	4. Chapter 3:Course of Action

Disclaimer: Same as always. I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters etc.

Here is the next chapter of my story Memories. I really hope you are enjoying it so far. Please read and review.

Chapter 3: Course of Action

Serenady slowly stood up, off the bed and turned to face Vincent.

"Well I better be going," she sighed, "Remember if you ever need me just call."

Vincent smiled in return.

"Yeah, of course," he replied.

Slowly Serenady began to fade away until, at last, she was gone. Vincent remained seated on the edge of his bed, thinking. Just then he heard a knock on the door. He glanced up quickly, quite startled by the sudden sound.

"Yes?" Vincent called.

The door slowly opened to reveal Cloud and the other members of AVALANCHE. They all wore solemn expression and Vincent immediately realized something was wrong. Why had they all suddenly become depressed? They had been extremely happy a few minutes ago.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Vincent, we've been discussing this for a while and we've all come to a decision," Cloud stated, wringing his hands together nervously.

What on earth is he going on about, Vincent thought staring at Cloud, his face expressionless as usual.

"We don't blame this on you," Cloud continued, "We believe this has happened because of your experience as one of Hojo's experiments."

Now Vincent was becoming worried, although he didn't show it. Why was Cloud acting this way and what did he mean? What was going on?

"Anyway, Vincent, this isn't easy for me to say and I wish I didn't have to, but we think it is best if you go and stay at a mental institute," Cloud said, his voice sounding very uneasy.

The words hit Vincent hard. At first he just sat there is disbelief, his expression showing the fact that he was extremely shocked. After about a minute, Vincent stood up and faced Cloud and the others.

"What?" he asked, his voice deadly calm.

"We think it is best that you stay at a mental institute," Cloud repeated.

"I don't believe this," Vincent stated in disbelief.

"Vincent, we heard you talking to yourself. Sane people don't do that," Yuffie intervened.

Vincent glared at her with narrow eyes.

"I can't believe you think I'm insane," Vincent replied, "For your information I wasn't talking to myself."

"Then who were you talking to? We were all downstairs," Barrett questioned.

Vincent sighed. I might as well tell them. I can't hide it for ever, he thought.

"I was talking to a woman named Serenady. She isn't really a human. You see I am the last surviving member of my race of people. We were known as summoners because we had the power to call forth ancient creatures and spirits known as summonings. However, one day our village, where we all lived, was attacked. I was only five at the time. The people who attacked us burnt our village down and killed everyone except me. I managed to escape in time. They imprisoned many of the summonings we had used, to try and defend our village, in materia orbs. That is why you can call forth summonings using materia. Each summoner can call forth any summoning they want, but they all have their own guardian summoning. Serenady is mine." Vincent explained.

Everyone was silent for a while, digesting the information Vincent had given them. At last Cid spoke up.

"You told us all that and your trying to say your not mad," he said.

They don't believe me, Vincent thought, now becoming rather frightened.

"I don't have to listen to this," he said angrily and was about to leave when he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

Vincent looked over his shoulder and saw Barrett holding him firmly. Vincent was about to tell Barrett to let him go when he felt something hard hit the back of his neck. The world around him began to spin and become blurry, then slowly it began to fade and Vincent fell limply against Barrett, unconscious.

"Sorry, but this is for your own good," Barrett whispered to Vincent, as he picked him up and laid him on his bed.

Everyone stared at his unconscious form for a while, before Cloud started giving out commands.

"Tifa, there is a mental institute in Junon. Phone them and tell them that we have a new patient for them. The number should be in the phone book," Cloud ordered.

Tifa nodded and hurried downstairs to fulfil Cloud's command.

"Barrett, Cid and Red, I want you three to stay here and keep an eye on Vincent in case he wakes up," Cloud stated.

Barrett, Red and Cid all nodded. Barrett and Cid stood by the door and Red lay down next to the bed.

"The rest of us will wait downstairs," Cloud said and with that Cloud, Yuffie and Cait Sith left the room and went back downstairs.

"I have to admit, I feel sorry for the poor guy," Cid stated staring at Vincent, "I mean who would of thought he would go mad."

"I know what you mean," Red XIII responded, "I wish we didn't have to send him to this institute."

"I know, but this is for his own good," Barrett replied, "He could end up hurting himself, seeing as he is mentally unstable. At least if he is at a mental institute he won't be able to harm himself."

With that said they all lapsed into silence. An hour and a half passed and nothing happened.

Suddenly three men entered the room, Cloud followed behind them. They all wore simply white uniforms with a white lab coat over the top. Two of the men were extremely muscular and the other was of median size and had short black hair.

"So I believe this is the person you were telling us about," The black haired man said kindly, glancing over at Vincent.

"Yes," Cloud responded, not knowing what else to say.

"By the way my name is Dr. Jessington. Now what is this man's name and why do you think he is mad?" Dr. Jessington asked, pulling out a notebook and pen.

"His name is Vincent Valentine. He speaks to himself, believing that there is someone actually there with him and he thinks he is the last survivor of a race of people that can call forth summonings without the add of materia," Cloud answered.

Dr. Jessington wrote this down in his notebook and then strolled over to Vincent.

"Do you know of any incident that could of happened in his life that may have caused him extreme mental trauma?" Dr. Jessington inquired.

"Yes. He was experimented on by a scientists named Hojo," Cloud responded solemnly.

"I see," Dr. Jessington said, jotting this bit of information down in his notebook, " I think I know what is wrong with your friend. You see when people suffer from extreme mental trauma caused by certain incidents their minds start to make things up to help them escape from the real world. We will see if we can help your friend."

"Thank you," Cloud replied.

Dr. Jessington nodded to his two companions and they walked forward and picked Vincent up. They left the room, carrying Vincent, followed by Cloud, Barrett, Dr. Jessington, Red XIII and Cid. They took Vincent to a van that was waiting outside with a young woman seated at the driver's wheel. Dr. Jessington opened the back doors of the van to reveal a stretcher with leather restraints on it and seats on either side of the stretcher.

The two muscular men entered the van and placed Vincent on the stretcher. They then strapped the leather restraints across his chest, waist and legs. After that they sat down and waited for Dr. Jessington. Before Dr. Jessington got into the back of the van he turned to face AVALANCHE, who had gathered outside.

"We will do our best to help Mr. Valentine. Remember you can always come down to the institute if you want to visit him and we will keep you up to date about his condition," he said.

Every member of AVALANCHE nodded their thanks and Dr. Jessington climbed in to the van. He shut the doors, before sitting down, then the van's engines roared to life. The van drove away back to the institute.

They were halfway back to the institute when Vincent began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and looked about his surroundings. He heard the sound of the engine and saw strange faces gazing at him. He immediately realized what was going on and tried to sit up, but the restraints held him in place. He struggled in vain to get free, but found that he couldn't.

Dr. Jessington stood up and glanced down at Vincent.

"Please relax and lie still. You'll just end up hurting yourself if you keep struggling," He said, trying his best to calm Vincent down.

Vincent, however, paid no attention to his advice and continued to struggle. Dr. Jessington stared at Vincent for a few moments longer before turning to a bag that had been resting beside him. He pulled out a syringe and a bottle filled with a blue liquid. He filled the syringe with the liquid and flicked the needle twice. He then turned to face Vincent.

"Jordan, hold his right arm still," Dr. Jessington ordered.

Jordan did as he was told and Dr. Jessington walked around to the other side of Vincent.

Upon seeing the needle Vincent panicked. He hated needles. He had always had a fear of them, ever since he was little and that fear had only grown during the time he was being used for Hojo's twisted experiments. He tried to pull his arm free, but the restraints and Jordan's strong grip made it impossible to do so.

Gently Dr. Jessington rubbed a cotton wool bud covered in a sterilizing liquid over Vincent's arm. He then gently gripped Vincent's arm and brought the needle up to his skin. The needle went into Vincent's skin and Vincent felt the burning sensation as the liquid was released inside of him. He let out a small gasp, before he once again lost consciousness.

Dr. Jessington removed the needle and placed it into his lab coat. He stared sympathetically at Vincent before he walked back round to the other side of Vincent and sat down. Soon they would be back at the institute and then he could start helping Vincent recover.

AN – Yes in my story Vincent has a major fear of needles. Anyway please review.

Vincent: What did I do to deserve this?

Me: Nothing, but I think you look cute when your scared. Anyway, remember all you readers you have to review.


	5. Chapter 4:Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters, although I wish I did.

This story does jump from the past to the present quite a bit. This chapter is set in the past. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4: Conversation (53 years in the past)

The young boy huddled in his usual corner in his room, in the mental institute. He had been here for five months and he hated it. Everyday one of the doctors would come and talk to him or inject drugs into him or even both. At the moment he was waiting for them to come. His eyes remained fixed on the door in front of him. He waited for about fifteen more minutes, then suddenly the door slid open. A young woman with blonde, curly hair and a man with dark brown hair entered. They were both wearing white lab coats. Vincent knew who these two people were very well.

The man was the doctor who came to Vincent most of the time. His name was Dr. Terriano and he always used a calm, gentle tone when talking to Vincent. He was kind to Vincent, but Vincent still hated him because of the drugs he gave him. The woman was the nurse who always helped Dr. Terriano. Her name was Rekeela Luentano. She brought Vincent his meals and helped hold him still whenever the doctor was giving him drugs. She did her best to make sure Vincent felt relaxed and unafraid, although at times it was very difficult to do so.

"Hello again, Vincent," Rekeela said in a sweet voice as she smiled at him.

Vincent didn't say anything. He just remained, huddled up in his little corner. Rekeela strolled over to him and bent down beside him. Dr. Terriano remained standing by the door, watching. Rekeela gently tried to coax Vincent out of the corner. She knew better then to order him to move.

"Come on, Vincent, get up. We're going to have another talk today," she whispered softly to him.

After a few minutes Vincent stirred slightly. Rekeela gave him a warm smile and took his arm as he slowly stood up. She slipped her hand into his and led him over to Dr. Terriano. When they reached him the doctor gave Vincent a small smile then left the room. Rekeela followed him gently leading Vincent beside her.

They walked down a few corridors and at last entered a small room. A large desk filled half of the room. It had a chair behind it and two chairs were positioned in front of it. In the far right hand corner was a filing cabinet and pictures covered the walls. Vincent knew this room quite well. It was Dr. Terriano's office and also the place where the doctor always had his discussions with Vincent. He sighed as Dr. Terriano walked behind the desk and sat down in the chair. The doctor glanced over at Vincent and gave him an encouraging smile, indicating to one of the two chairs on the other side of the desk.

"Please Vincent, have a seat," he said gently.

Rekeela let Vincent's hand go and walked over to one of the two chairs and sat down. Vincent followed her and sat on the last chair. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He sighed and turned his gaze to floor below him.

"Vincent I'd like you to tell me about these spirits that only you can talk to," the doctor requested, putting a small folder on the desk, in front of him and opening it.

Vincent didn't answer at first and remained staring at the floor. He stayed that way for another few minutes before he slowly turned to look at the doctor. He immediately looked back at the floor when his eyes met the expecting eyes of the doctor. Slowly he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm the last of my kind. I'm the only summoner there is left. All summoners have the ability to talk to spirits known as summonings and each summoner has his or her very own summoning that acts as their guardian and protector. My guardian is called Serenady and she has healing abilities," Vincent explained quietly, staring at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Eventually he looked back up at the Dr Terriano.

"Now can I go home," Vincent asked softly.

The doctor gave a weary sigh and looked at Vincent with a very serious expression.

"Vincent, there is no such thing as summoners or summonings. It is just your imagination; they aren't real. Usually we wouldn't think someone of your age was mentally unstable if they thought these kind of things because usually they never really believe that they are real; they just pretend they are. However Vincent you truly believe that these summonings really exist and that you are not like anyone else. These thoughts affect your actions and make you mentally unstable, and I am afraid that you can't leave here and go home until you stop believing these thoughts," Dr. Terriano replied gently, giving Vincent a sympathetic look.

"But.," Vincent began.

"I'm sorry, Vincent," Dr. Terriano interrupted.

Vincent looked back down at the floor, biting his lower lip as tears began to form in his eyes. All he wanted was to go back home to his adopted parents. He didn't want to stay in this mental institute any longer. He tried desperately not to cry, but no matter how hard he tried the tears still fell from his eyes silently.

"Rekeela, please take Vincent back to his room," Dr. Terriano said, stilling looking at Vincent's crying form.

Rekeela gave him a nod and slowly stood up. She walked over to where Vincent was sitting and crouched down in front of him. Very gently she placed a hand on one of his arms.

"Come on, Vincent. Let's go back to your room," she whispered softly.

Vincent simply nodded and stood up, shaking slightly with the realization that he wouldn't be going home. He followed Rekeela out of the office and together they walked down the corridors to Vincent's room. Vincent didn't say a word and Rekeela knew that at the moment it was useless to try and start a conversation. Eventually they reached their destination and Rekeela opened the door. Vincent slowly entered and stood in the centre of the room.

"Get some sleep, Vincent," Rekeela advised, still standing in the doorway.

Vincent looked over his shoulder at her, with a blank expression on his face. He watched her as she left the room and closed the door behind her, then he sighed sadly to himself. He walked over to his usual corner and sat down drawing his knees back up to his chest and wrapping his arms protectively around his legs. It's not fair, he thought. Why doesn't anyone believe me? What I'm telling them is the truth, so why? If they did believe me then I could go home, but they don't and I can't lie to them and pretend that what I am isn't real. I going to be stuck here forever. Oh, what am I going to do?

AN - Review! Review! Review! Remember this chapter is set in the past when Vincent is five years old. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 5:It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters etc.

I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I have been really, really busy. Please keep on reading my stories. Anyway here is the next chapter of Memories. Please read and review.

Chapter 5: It Begins

(Back to the present day.)

Vincent awoke slowly from his dreams, keeping his eyes shut. His dream had seemed so real. Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE had thought that he had gone insane and had sent him to an insane asylum. They would never do that to me though, he thought. It was just a dream.

Slowly Vincent opened his eyes and he immediately felt his world collapse around him as his eyes beheld the white walls and ceiling that were all too familiar from his childhood. He sat up and looked down at the soft bed he was sitting upon. The sheets upon the bed were white like the walls and fixed to the bed were brown, leather wrist and ankle restraints.

"No," he whispered in disbelief, staring at the restraints.

This can't be happening, he thought, This can't be happening. He rose to his feet and strolled cautiously over to the silver, metal door, opposite the bed. He gripped the handle and tried to open it, but the door wouldn't budge. It was locked. Panic began to grip him. He had to get out of here. He just had to.

"Hey! Someone let me out of here!" Vincent yelled, bringing his metal claw back and banging it on the metal door as hard as he could. "Please let me out!"

Vincent continued to yell and bang on the door for about five more minutes, the panic inside of him increasing quickly. He was about to bang on the door again when it suddenly slid open revealing a woman in her mid twenties wearing a lab coat. Behind her stood two muscular men.

Vincent dropped his metal claw to his side and stepped back a few paces to allow the woman to enter the room. She had shoulder length, wavy brown hair and green eyes. In her arms she was carrying a pair of white, cotton trousers and a white, cotton jumper.

Vincent continued to stare at her for a few minutes, before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"There has been a misunderstanding. I am not insane and I don't belong here," Vincent explained.

He quickly walked passed the woman before she could say anything. Just as he was about to walk out of the door the two men grabbed his arms and flung him onto the floor, back in the room. Vincent stared up at them, momentarily shocked.

"You can't leave," one of them said simply.

"What?" Vincent gasped in disbelief.

They really think I'm insane. They won't let me leave, Vincent thought, panic rising in his chest.

"My name is Rione," the woman said, as Vincent rose shakily to his feet, "now change into these clothes. I'll be waiting outside, so just shout when you're finished."

Rione handed the clothes to the still shocked Vincent and then left the room with the two men following.

Vincent remained standing in the same place for a while, still stunned, then slowly he began to get changed. He pulled of his red cape and bandanna, folding them up and lying them neatly on the bed. He removed his black shirt and pulled the white jumper he had been given over his head. He placed his shirt on the bed and then removed his back trousers and put on the white ones he had been given and placed his black trousers with his other clothes. He also removed his boots. He knew that he would not be allowed to wear them in this place and would have to go around without anything covering his feet.

For awhile Vincent just sat on the bed staring down at his hands, folded in his lap. He tried to sort out his mixed emotions; fear, despair, anger and betrayal. He couldn't believe that AVALANCHE, his so-called friends, would do this to him, but then again they thought they were doing the right thing.

Still, Vincent thought, They shouldn't have thought that. They should know me better and they should trust me enough to believe me.

Vincent then drew his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and whispered the words he hadn't said since he was five years old.

"I want to go home."

He sat where he was for a little while longer, then slowly stood up and walked over to the door. He leant against the door lightly, with his forehead resting against the cold surface.

"I'm ready," Vincent whispered, just loud enough for Rione to hear on the other side of the door.

The door opened once again and Rione entered followed by the two men. She looked Vincent over once and then gave him a gentle smile.

"Shall we go then?" she asked in a kind voice.

Vincent just nodded and followed her out the door, the two men standing on either side of him.

AN - At last I have gotten this chapter up. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Please review and tell me your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 6:Transformation

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters etc from FF7.

AN - Hey, new chapter up. Chaos makes his first appearance in this chapter. Read and Review.

(Hello) Chaos speaking to Vincent. Hello Vincent speaking to Chaos.

Chapter 6:Transformation

Vincent entered the small office room after Rione, the two men still walking on either side of him. As he entered he looked around the room and noticed that it was pretty ordinary. In the far left hand corner was a filing cabinet, on the walls were pictures and in the centre of the room was a large desk, covered in papers, with one chair positioned behind it and two in front of it.

"Please sit down," Rione said, as she indicated to the two chairs in front of the desk.

Vincent sat down and watched as Rione sat in the seat next to him and the two men went to stand on either side of the door.

The floor felt cold on his bare feet, so he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his feet on the edge of the chair. Suddenly another figure entered the room and Vincent raised his head to see who it was.

A man, who looked to be in his early thirties, had just entered the room. He had green eyes and brown hair, as well as a brown moustache. He was wearing a white lab coat like Rione was. He walked over to the desk and sat in the chair behind it, so that he was facing Vincent. He placed the folder he had been carrying on the desk and then looked up at Vincent.

"Ah Vincent Valentine am I correct?" the man asked giving Vincent a small smile.

"Yes," Vincent replied, keeping all emotion out of his voice.

"Now then, Mr. Valentine, my name is Leonal Woodings. You are here because you are mentally ill, but don't worry my staff and I are going to help you as much as we can to get better," Leonal stated, opening the folder he had placed on the desk.

Leonal took a sheet of paper out of the folder and looked at what was written on it.

"It is my understanding that you often talk to yourself believing that there is someone there, correct?"

"I don't talk to myself," Vincent stated flatly.

"But your friends observed you doing so."

"Hmph."

(Quite the predicament you're in.)

Vincent sighed in frustration. Great, he thought sarcastically, Now I have Chaos bothering me.

"Also you believe that you have these special powers," Leonal continued.

"Yes I do," Vincent answered.

(You didn't lie)

No I didn't. I'm fed up of having to hide the fact that I have the ability to summon without materia.

"As I said before my staff and I are going to try and help you because you really do have a problem," Leonal explained, but Vincent wasn't really listening anymore, he was concentrating more on Chaos.

(You know you could easily escape from this place.)

I am not transforming into you, Chaos.

(Why not? It could be fun.)

Vincent felt a slight pull coming from inside him as Chaos tried to take over his body. No way demon. I am not going to transform especially when there are innocent people about, Vincent thought, trying to fight back the transformation.

(You can't stop me from taking control of your body, you know.)

Vincent felt the transformation begin. Oh no, he thought just before his body began to transform. He cried out in pain as a pair of leathery wings ripped out of his back and his skin turned the dark purple colour that Chaos' was. Eventually the transformation was over and Chaos was hovering above Leonal and Rione. It's lips turned up into what could be classified as a smirk and then it attacked.

AN - Well what do you think.


	8. Chapter 7:Chaos Attacks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters etc.

**AN** - Wow, I'm actually updating. Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. Anyway here is the next chapter of Memories.

(Hello) Chaos speaking to Vincent.

Hello Vincent speaking to Chaos.

**Chapter 7: Chaos attacks**

Everyone in the room stood staring at Chaos in pure shock and fear. They had never seen anything like this happen before. The two men, by the door, were caught between fleeing through the door and running to help Leonal and Rione. Leonal was frozen in his seat, his knuckles white as the clutched the arms of the chair. Rione had leapt out of her chair, knocking it over in the process. She backed up a few steps, her eyes never leaving Chaos'.

For what seemed like hours, but in fact was only minutes, no one moved. Chaos surveyed the people in the room, watching their fear. With a smirk on his face, he let out a loud roar and suddenly lunged at Rione. She let out a scream, flinging her arms up to cover her face.

Chaos' clawed arm collide into her in a matter of seconds, and she was sent flying across the room. Her body crashed into the wall and the pictures that hung there. She fell to the ground with a cry and the sound of glass was heard as a few of the pictures fell down beside her and smashed. Rione's brown hair fell across her face and she clutched her right arm, which had been broken when she struck the wall. Tears of pain welled up in her eyes, but they didn't fall.

Chaos once again hovered in the air surveying his work, as everyone else stared between him and Rione. Finally the others snapped out of their trance and started to take action. One of the men, who had been standing by the door, raced over to Rione to check that she was alright.

"Rione! Rione, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Como, but my right arm is broken," Rione responded, giving Como a small smile to try and reassure him.

Como gave a nod and turned see what the others were doing.

Como's colleague Orion, who had also been guarding the door, had bolted out of the room to get help. However, Leonal had dropped to the floor and crawled under his desk. He proceed to push the emergency call button, which was attached to the bottom of the desk, hoping that some one would come soon.

Meanwhile, Vincent was fighting for control of his body.

(Will you stop fighting, Vincent. If I get rid of these people, then you can escape. I'm helping you.)

Vincent mentally glared at Chaos.

You are not helping me, demon. You are making things worse.

Chaos just scoffed and turned his attention back to the terrified people in front of him. With a massive beat of his wings, he lunged at Leonal's desk. He brought a fist down upon it, smashing the wood and scattering all the papers and items that had been on top of it.

Leonal let a frightened shout as the wood, which had once been his desk, fell down on top of him. He was vaguely aware of his name being called, as he tried to shake himself out of his daze. Once he got his bearings straight he pushed the wood off himself and turned to look at Rione, who he realised was the person calling him. He returned his attention back to Chaos and quickly staggered to his feet. Making sure that his eyes never left Chaos' hovering form, he staggered over to where Rione and Como were crouching on the floor.

Rione had been so scared that Leonal had been seriously hurt, that she let out a sigh of relief as he staggered over to her and Como. She gave his body a quick glance over to see if he had sustained any injuries, but apart from a number of scratches and a particularly nasty bruise on his forehead, he seemed fine.

"What are we going to do?" she whimpered, staring back up at Chaos.

Leonal didn't answer. He just stared at Chaos, thinking. _Nowhere in my notes did it say anything about this guy being able to turn into a demon. That shouldn't be able to happen. What is going on?_

He was determined to get to the bottom of this, but first he had make sure that Rione, Como and himself got out the office without getting hurt further.

"Listen," he whispered quietly so that Chaos wouldn't be able to hear. "If we make a dash for it I think we can get to the door. It's our only hope."

Rione and Como looked at him for a moment, caught between trying to escape and possibly being attacked or staying in the room and definitely being attacked. It didn't take long for them to make up their minds and they gave Leonal a nod. Slowly Como climbed to his feet, as Leonal helped Rione to her feet. They leant against the wall, Rione still clutching her right arm, then with a sudden burst of energy they darted towards the door.

They were almost there. Rione felt a small smile appear on her face, as she realised that they were going to make it. Suddenly, without warning Chaos landed right in front of them, blocking the door, causing Rione to crash into his body. She fell backwards only to be stopped by Chaos' arm wrapping around her waist. Rione let out a petrified shriek and started to struggle. Chaos turned his eyes onto the two men frozen in place.

"You know," he snarled, "demons have very good hearing and even if I hadn't been able to hear what you were planning it was so obvious by your actions. I could tell by the way you glanced at the door. What? You think I didn't notice?"

Chaos smirked at the surprised expressions on Como's and Leonal's faces.

With a sound, which could have been considered a laugh, Chaos flung Rione at Como and Leonal. All three crashed to the floor and lay there staring up at the demon, realising that there was no way they could escape.

Vincent, couldn't believe what the demon was doing. Well, actually he could, but he didn't want to believe it. He started fighting more violently for control. Even though he didn't want to be in the mental institute, he couldn't let innocent people be killed.

Chaos was just about to finish the three off, when he felt Vincent's fighting becoming more powerful. He let out a roar of frustration, before speaking to the three people still lying on the ground.

"My apologies. I just need to deal with my host, Vincent, before I kill you. He real is quite annoying. He seems to have something against me killing you, even though you locked him up in this place."

Rione just gazed in shock. _So, Vincent isn't the one actually attacking us. He is trying to save us._

Just then Rione heard the sound of people running up the corridor. Chaos heard it as well and immediately took to the air, turning to face the new comers.

Orion burst into the room, followed by three security guards; two men and one woman. All three were carrying tranquillizer guns. They aimed at Chaos, who immediately became focused on them rather than Vincent's fighting. Just before the guards could fire, Chaos attacked and sent one of the men flying back into the corridor. Orion ran to check that he was alright, whilst the other two guards opened fire.

Almost instantly one of the tranquillizer darts struck Chaos in the arm. A second struck him in the shoulder and he fell to the floor. The guards stopped firing as they noticed Chaos' body start to quiver and then shrink in size. Very slowly Chaos' reverted back into Vincent, who lay in the middle of the floor gasping for breath.

Rione immediately got up and ran over to Vincent, ignoring the guards protests as she did so. She knelt down beside his naked form and removed the darts from his arm and shoulder. Vincent gazed up at her through glassy eyes, glad that no one had been seriously hurt. He closed his eyes gently, as his body was finally overcome by the drug now running through his veins, and he slipped into peaceful unconsciousness.

**AN **- So what did you think? Now all you have to do is click on the lovely button on the left hand side of the screen and review.


End file.
